La goutte de mer
by caro8113
Summary: Les sorcières étaient le lien entre la nature et les hommes, mais elles disparurent, en Terre du Milieu comme sur Terre. Les magiciens les remplacèrent et finirent par dénigrer les sorcières. Mais une sorcière, originaire d'un autre monde finira par faire changer le monde d'avis, enfin, peut-être.
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Le monde fut bâti par trois titans : Gaïa, titan de la terre, Ouranos, celui du ciel et Océan, titan de l'eau. Par l'union de leurs pouvoirs naquit la première sorcière. Elles étaient les interprètes de la nature avec les humains. Elles furent longtemps respectées. Seules les sorcières pouvaient empêcher les débordements de leurs ascendants.

Généralement, les sorcières ne donnaient naissances qu'à des filles qui recevaient par la suite leurs pouvoirs, similaires à ceux de leurs paires. Peu de sorcières avaient une descendance mâle et aucun d'entre eux ne savaient maîtriser les dons hérités de leur mère. Elles créèrent alors des sceptres et des bâtons afin de permettre à leurs enfants mâles de canaliser leur puissance.

Par la suite, quelques autres hommes se découvrirent des pouvoirs, plus ou moins puissants. Les sorcières les prirent comme apprentis afin qu'ils ne causent pas de dégâts par inexpérience.

Malheureusement, aucun homme ne pouvait entendre les voix de la terre. Les magiciens commencèrent alors à suivre leurs propres intérêts sans réellement se soucier du mal qu'ils pouvaient causer.

Les sorcières tentèrent alors de les arrêter et de réparer ce que les mâles avaient provoqué. Elles essayèrent également de forcer les magiciens à se départir de leurs pouvoirs, mais cela s'est révélé vain.

Afin d'empêcher les sorcières de s'immiscer dans leurs affaires, les hommes commencèrent à répandre des rumeurs sur les agissements maléfiques des femmes. Elles ne tardèrent pas à faire l'objet de procès puis être conduites de gré ou de force au bûcher où elles finissaient invariablement leur vie.

C'est ainsi que finit, ou bien commença, la vie de la jeune Maika. Elle vécut à peine seize ans avant que les langues de flammes ne s'attaquent à elle. Pourtant, tous les souhaits ne son pas souhaitables. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Maika de souhaiter finalement une autre vie.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

L'inconscience finit par emporter Maika loin de cette souffrance. Rien n'y personne n'aurait pu la convaincre de la laisser quitter cette douce torpeur. Pourtant, laisser la nature pleurer après elle lui déchirait le cœur. Mais à présent, il était bien trop tard.

Mais sa léthargie l'abandonna peu à peu. Maika en eut conscience et n'y comprit rien. Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller. Être ranimée signifiait souffrir à nouveau et cela, elle ne le voulait sous aucun prétexte.

Alors quand elle reprit finalement connaissance, la nature interpréta sa peur et percuta toute créature aux alentours de l'adolescente.

Elle finit de se réveiller bien vite. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et elle se releva en ignorant le mal de crâne qui l'assaillit. Deux hommes aux cheveux noirs et aux oreilles effilées se relevaient rapidement, sur le qui-vive. Leurs yeux clairs exprimaient de la colère face à la réaction magique de la demoiselle.

-Non, pas encore …

Le gémissement parvint à leurs oreilles mais cela ne leur fit pas baisser leur garde pour autant. Les yeux bleu-gris de l'adolescente ne remplirent de larmes. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ça, pas encore. Une fois avait été bien assez. Ces pleurs stupéfièrent les deux guerriers.

Maika sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience quand un coup lui fut porté à la nuque.

Quand elle reprit connaissance, la jeune fille était allongée sur un matelas de paille. La pièce était plutôt obscure et des barreaux maintenaient fermées les seules issues. La lucarne qui éclairait faiblement l'endroit était barrée.

Maika se recroquevilla dans un coin de la pièce et remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle enserra ses jambes et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Ses longs cheveux noirs s'éparpillèrent tout autour d'elle. Étrangement, la robe qu'elle portait n'était pas brûlée comme elle aurait dû l'être après son malheur.

Même si elle était enfermée là, elle pouvait entendre les voix qui lui avait tant manquées pendant son supplice. Les voix semblaient chanter et rire. Elles louaient la présence de Maika non loin d'elles. La nature était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé une interprète à leurs besoins.

Maika ne se sentait pas bien pour autant. Enfermée, elle sentait toujours un malaise monter en elle. Même quand elle était chez elle, sa mère acceptait toujours qu'elle garde la fenêtre ouverte. Mais ici, l'ouverture était bien trop petite pour qu'elle soit satisfaite de sa condition.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un cliquetis fit ouvrir les yeux à l'adolescente.

-Bonjour.

La voix était grave et presque chaleureuse si elle n'était pas aussi méfiante envers elle. Maika leva la tête et croisa le regard bleu de l'homme qui l'avait saluée. Ses yeux révélaient une sagesse et une expérience importantes. L'homme était assez vieux, ses cheveux gris et ses vêtements cendrés et lâches renforçaient cette impression.

-Bonjour, salua Maika.

-Quel est votre nom ?

-Maika.

-Enchanté. Vous pouvez m'appeler Gandalf. Savez-vous pourquoi vous être ici ?

-Peut-être.

-Bien. Cela devrait être plus facile alors. Vous attaquez deux guerriers elfes et ils n'ont pas vraiment apprécié cet acte de violence.

Maika reposa sa tête sur ses genoux. Sa gorge se serra mais elle se força à ravaler ses larmes. Cela n'aurait rien changé de toutes manières, elle marcherait encore vers ce maudit bûcher.

-D'après eux vous êtes une sorcière. … Et d'après votre silence j'en déduis que cela est vrai. Savez vous comment racheter cette faute ?

-Le bûcher …

-Non, bien sûr. Cela est horrible, même pour une sorcière.

Maika releva la tête, surprise. L'homme la regarda, étonné de la réponse qu'elle lui avait donnée. Qu'avait donc vécu cette enfant pour donner une telle punition.

Il haussa les épaules et ouvrit la porte de la cellule en un grincement horrible. Il s'avança dans la petite pièce, une main tendue vers la jeune fille, l'autre tenant un bâton. Un magicien. Maika se raidit automatiquement. Les magiciens furent la perte des sorcières, alors comment Maika pouvait accepter d'accompagner un magicien ?

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Venez, sortons, ici n'est pas votre place.

L'adolescente ne répondit pas mais dévisagea la bâton, témoin des pouvoirs de l'homme. Gandalf le remarqua et esquissa un faible sourire.

-Ne craignez rien. Je ne vais rien vous faire.

Leur regard se rencontrèrent. Maika lut la sincérité dans les yeux du magicien. Seulement à ce moment là elle tendit la main et se releva. Gandalf l'entraîna hors de la prison et ils arrivèrent à l'air libre. À peine Maika eut-elle mis un pied dehors que le vent vint s'enrouler autour d'elle avant de prendre la direction des arbres. Il semblait chanter et louer la présence de l'adolescente.

Le magicien la conduisit à une des chambres de la cité elfique avec l'autorisation de sortir quand elle le souhaitait. Cependant, il lui recommanda de ne pas trop s'approcher des elfes tant qu'ils ne lui feraient pas confiance. Elle marmonna de mauvaise foi : ''C'est facile de dire ça''. Cela fit rire Gandalf qui remarqua enfin l'absurdité de sa recommandation. Difficile d'éviter des elfes dans une cité elfique.

-Alors, est-elle dangereuse ?

-Son nom est Maika, Seigneur Elrond.

Gandalf n'eut en réponse qu'un regard noir de la part de l'elfe. Il voulait une réponse à sa question.

-Non, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit dangereuse. Elle semble seulement déboussolée. Elle pense que pour expier ses fautes elle doit aller sur le bûcher.

L'elfe lança un regard surprit à son ami. Cette enfant semblait bien étrange.

-Peut-être devrait-elle assister au Conseil aussi.

-Elle n'est pas concernée ! Répliqua immédiatement le seigneur.

-Je pense qu'elle pourrait être utile à la Communauté qui va se former.

Maika était assise près de la lisière de la forêt qui entourait la cité. Le vent ne cessait de tournoyer autour d'elle, dansant comme jamais. Les branches des arbres se penchaient doucement vers elle, tentant de la toucher avec leurs feuilles.

Non loin de là, quatre petites silhouettes, arrivées récemment, l'observaient se demandant qui elle était. Gandalf venait la voir de temps en temps mais il ne leur avait rien dit. Ce fut le cas à nouveau ce jour là.

Toujours habillé d'une longue tunique grisâtre et de son chapeau pointu, il s'appuyait sur son éternel bâton près de la demoiselle. Quand il finit par parler, sa voix résonna assez loin :

-Vous avez dit savoir pourquoi vous étiez dans la cellule. Mais je n'ai pas demandé pourquoi.

-C'est pourtant simple. La seule raison est que je suis une sorcière.

Une sorcière ? Les quatre Hobbits se regardèrent. Les sorcières n'existaient-elles pas seulement dans les contes ?

-Chez vous est-ce une raison suffisante ? Demanda le magicien.

-Oui. Des rumeurs se sont répandues sur nous. À cause des … magiciens.

-Oh.

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'il sut donner. Cela expliquait pourquoi elle s'était raidie lors de leur première rencontre. Les magiciens étaient la cause du malheur des sorcières.

-Et vous quatre là-bas ! Interpella Gandalf. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas ébruiter cela.

Maika se tourna et découvrit les quatre petites personnes qui hochèrent rapidement la tête. Cela la fit sourire. Ils semblaient respecter le vieil homme. Alors, peut-être devrait-elle être un peu moins méfiante. Il ne semblait pas méchant et sa sympathie envers elle ne paraissait pas feinte.

-Un Conseil réunira bientôt tous les peuples de la Terre du Milieu. Je pense que vous devriez y assister.

Maika tourna la tête vers le magicien puis baissa les yeux.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit une bonne idée.

-Je pense au contraire que c'est une excellente idée.

Le sourire du magicien fit hausser un sourcil à la jeune fille. Il voulait quelque chose d'elle et Maika n'était pas tout à fait sûre d'apprécier ce que cela signifierait. Elle haussa les épaules et rentra à sa chambre.


	3. Chapter 2

Le Conseil n'avait lieu que dans plusieurs jours, mais des messagers étaient déjà partis. Maika les avait regardés partir. Les elfes la regardaient encore parfois, mais ils s'étaient habitués à sa présence. Malgré tout, ils n'osaient toujours pas s'approcher d'elle.

À présent, elle observait les différents représentants arriver les uns après les autres. Un Homme vint rapidement, ses cheveux étaient bouclés et son regard était assez arrogant. Il lui accorda à peine un regard quand il passa à côté d'elle. Une délégation de Nains suivit, ainsi qu'une autre d'Elfes aux cheveux blonds. Tous la regardèrent étrangement, comme ci elle n'avait rien à faire ici. L'adolescente s'en sentit vexée. Même chez elle, avant, elle était un peu saluée.

Elle rejoignit sa chambre, bien décidée à rester seule avec le vent. Les éléments, eux, ne la laissaient pas seule. De toutes manières, on lui apportait toujours son repas dans sa chambre.

-Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici voyons. Une fête a été donnée pour ceux qui sont arrivés. Vous devriez venir aussi.

Maika sursauta et se tourna vers la voix. Gandalf se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, appuyé nonchalamment sur celle-ci. L'adolescente finit sa tresse avant de répondre en secouant la tête.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, ajouta-t-elle. Je passerai inaperçue de toutes manières.

-Je pense que ce serait plutôt le contraire.

-Non vraiment. Je sais que je ne serais pas appréciée.

-Vous préférez rester seule ?

La demoiselle s'apprêta à répondre mais se détourna. Elle se leva et s'accouda au rebord de la fenêtre. Une brise vint jouer avec ses mèches folles.

-Auquel cas, je n'ai strictement rien à me mettre.

Elle était de mauvaise foi bien sûr. Sa simple robe azur suffirait amplement. Mais le fait que personne ne l'ait salué, pas même une seule fois, à part les Hobbits était plutôt vexant.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je serais avec vous. Allez, venez.

Le magicien s'approcha de la sorcière et l'attrapa par le bras et la tira vers la porte. Elle se laissa guider jusqu'à une salle à manger. Alors qu'ils allaient passer la porte, Maika se dégagea de sa prise et s'éloigna dans un couloir au hasard.

-Non, vraiment. Finalement, je ne peux vraiment pas.

Avant même qu'il ait pu la retenir, l'adolescente s'était enfuie. La demoiselle déambula sans réellement savoir où elle allait. Elle finit par s'arrêter devant une fresque. Un homme était agenouillé, brandissant une épée brisée contre les ténèbres. En se retournant, la sorcière vit une épée semblable à celle de la peinture. Maika atteignit le piédestal et toucha doucement le plat de la lame.

-Tu dois être bien malheureuse.

-Vous êtes la protégée de Gandalf, n'est-ce pas.

La remarque fit sursauter l'adolescente, pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Elle se tourna vers la voix masculine. Une ombre se cachait, mais elle finit par s'avancer. L'homme avait des cheveux bruns ondulés et ses yeux gris dévisageait Maika. Elle recula doucement.

-N'ayez pas peur. Quel est votre nom ?

-M … Maika.

-Enchanté. Mon nom est Aragorn. On m'appelle aussi Grand Pas.

-Je … je dois partir.

Avant même que l'Homme n'ait eu le temps de lui répondre, Maika avait à nouveau disparu.

-Non, vraiment. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que j'y assiste.

L'adolescente s'était levée de méchante humeur, sachant pertinemment que le magicien viendrait la voir pour ce maudit Conseil. Il n'était pas venu la veille, ce qui avait étonné la demoiselle. Mais Gandalf était bel et bien là ce matin là.

Accoudée à sa fenêtre, Maika ne tourna pas une seule fois la tête vers lui.

-Je pense au contraire que ce serait une excellente idée.

-Vous auriez pas l'esprit de contrariété par hasard ?

Le magicien esquissa un sourire. Cette enfant était marrante et foi de Gandalf, elle quitterait cette chambre pour venir au Conseil. Il l'avait déjà laissée la veille quand elle lui avait fait faux bond. Mais pas deux fois. Il reprit donc :

-Allez Maika, ne faites pas l'enfant et venait avec moi.

Sans un mot de plus et s'approcha d'elle et la tira par le bras. Elle tira sur son membre mais le bougre était plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait. Maika n'eut donc d'autre choix que de se laisser traîner tout en faisant attention de ne pas marcher sur sa longue robe verte. Bien trop longue à son goût. Les adolescentes elfes devaient déjà bien la dépasser en taille, déjà qu'elle n'était pas bien grande.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à une terrasse où le silence se fit dès que Gandalf posa un pied sur les pierres. Le magicien s'étant arrêté, Maika jeta un petit coup d'oeil en se penchant sur le côté. Elle grimaça en se cachant dans le dos de l'homme. Il avait fallu un simple seconde pour que tous les regards convergent vers le magicien et la fille qui se cachait derrière.

Pour couronner le tout, les seules places encore libres étaient de l'autre côté de la terrasse. Le magicien tira donc sur le poignet de la jeune fille pour la faire avancer et parcourir l'endroit. Maika leva les yeux au ciel et le suivit puis s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils. Elle fit la moue et détourna le regard. Tout le monde la regardait et à raison, elle était la seule femme ici. L'adolescente lança un regard noir à son accompagnateur, lequel lui sourit en réponse. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas les magiciens.

Le Conseil ne tarda pas à commencer mais Maika s'en désintéressa immédiatement. Une sensation familière la frôlait mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. L'Anneau, objet de la réunion, fut déposé sur un piédestal et des murmures parcoururent l'assistance.

Maika dévisagea quelques personnes, cherchant l'origine de cette sensation. Parmi eux, elle reconnut l'inconnu de la veille, Aragorn. Des Nains et des Elfes étaient réunis. Malgré son statut de sorcière, plus ou moins reconnu, l'adolescente n'avait vu de ces êtres que dans les livres de contes. Bien sûr les fées existaient, elle avait souvent discuté avec elles, mais les Nains et les Elfes, cela était une première.

La voix de Gandalf tonna, faisant sursauter la demoiselle. Elle n'avait rien compris de ce qu'il avait dit, mais ses paroles étaient effrayantes et inspirées le malheur. Le cœur de la demoiselle fut broyé en un instant. La nature criait et l'être de Maika percevait les moindres cris, si bien qu'elle cria inconsciemment. Son esprit s'allégea dès que Gandalf se tut. Ce fut Elrond qui identifia la langue. Le Noir parler du Mordor. Maika tiqua sur le dernier mot : mordor. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Un pays à première vue. Elle haussa les épaules et se concentra un peu plus sur le Conseil.

L'air sembla s'intensifier alors que les représentants commençaient à s'échauffer. Sans réellement savoir comment cela était parti, Maika observa les quelques Nains et Elfes se crêpaient le chignon pour une broutille, bientôt rejoins par un Homme et par Gandalf. L'adolescente lança un regard mauvais à l'Anneau, objet de la séance et de la dispute.

Les doigts de la demoiselle pianotèrent sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Ils se disputaient pour des enfantillages. Excédée, Maika finit par se lever, attirant l'attention du Hobbit et d'Aragorn, et cria :

-Vos gueules bande de mouettes.

Immédiatement les regards convergèrent vers la fille. La plupart des visages étaient outrés devant le langage de l'enfant, un autre montrait clairement la colère et ce n'était aucun des Elfes ou des Nains.

-Vous êtes pire que des gosses. Faire une esclandre pour savoir qui va apporter cette maudite bague …

-Un anneau Maika, signala le magicien.

-Ouais, s'tu veux. Bref, juste pour savoir qui va apporter cette bague dans un volcan, c'est vraiment des conneries. Mais attention hein, faut pas que ce soit un Nain on sait jamais il pourrait la perdre (les Elfes hochèrent la tête), mais faut pas que ce soit un Elfe non plus, on sait jamais vous savez, il pourrait la passer au doigt.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut les Nains qui hochèrent la tête avant de se rendre compte que l'adolescente se fichait d'eux. Là, la colère remplaça l'approbation.

-C'est ridicule n'est-ce pas ? Continua Maika.

Les deux races se rassirent à leur place. Il était vrai que présenté comme cela, leur réaction était bien trop exagéré. Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'Homme et Gandalf.

-S'engueuler pour savoir si cette bagouse doit faire un détour ou non par ta foutue cité alors je vais te répondre : Non, on a pas que ça à faire.

-Anneau Maika ! Corrigea encore Gandalf.

-Ouais s'tu veux, mais la réponse reste non.

-Savez vous à qui vous parlez ? Demanda arrogamment le jeune homme face à elle, les poings sur les hanches.

-Non pas vraiment. Mais quand on est polie on décline son identité au lieu de fanfaronner, bouseux.

-Je suis Boromir, fils de Dénéthor, futur intendant du Gondor.

Maika le regarda un instant, blasé. Il n'avait même pas tilté sur l'insulte. Elle faillit claquer des doigts, symbole d'échec chez elle. Mais elle se reprit et son visage se fendit en un sourire béa.

-Vraiment ? Je n'en reviens pas, je suis devant le fils de l'Intendant du Gondor. Pincez moi je rêve.

Elle s'était approchée de Gandalf en sautillant, semblant totalement excitée devant l'Homme qui bombait le torse de fierté. Le magicien tenta de cacher le sourire qui montait à grande vitesse. Boromir ne remarquait vraiment pas que l'adolescente se moquait ouvertement de lui. Cela n'avait cependant pas échappé aux autres. Les Elfes regardaient l'enfant avec une mine scandalisée, les Nains se disaient qu'elle avait un sacré caractère et Aragorn souriait.

-J'ai juste une petite question, signala Maika.

-Quelle est-elle ? Questionna doucement l'arrogant.

-C'est quoi le Gondor.

La situation était tellement cocasse que tous les membres du Conseil éclatèrent de rire. Le visage du Gondorien vira immédiatement au rouge. L'effrontée s'était moquée de lui du début à la fin. Offensé, l'homme leva le menton encore plus haut et regagna son siège.

-Ah ! C'est ça, bien sûr, s'écria Maika.

Le silence retomba sur la terrasse alors que l'adolescente se dirigeait vers son fauteuil et s'échina à le tirer. Il bougea à peine. Elle fit la moue avant de monter sur celui de Gandalf, encore vide, et de passer derrière le sien. La place était entourée le buisson et autres hautes herbes. La jeune fille plongea les mains dedans et se releva un instant plus tard. Elle revient devant l'assemblée et demanda :

-Quelqu'un aurait-il une cape ou même un morceau de tissu à me prêter ? Ne vous pressez pas surtout, ajouta-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard. Seigneur Elrond, je suis désolée.

Le maître de la cité elfique allait lui demander de quoi elle était désolée quand elle se pencha et arrachant le bas de sa robe et disparue à nouveau derrière son fauteuil. Le magicien sourit. Elle s'était toujours retenue en sa présence, à cause de sa condition de magicien, mais là elle s'était vraiment laissée aller.

Maika réapparut deux minutes plus tard, portant avec précaution quelque chose enveloppée dans le tissu vert. Quand elle s'assit, tous purent voir l'animal dans ses bras. Une sorte de chien mais son pelage était clairsemé.

-Qu'est-ce … commença Gandalf.

-Shérazade. C'est ma chienne, ma mère me l'avait offerte. Elle a dû subir le même sort que mes affaires …

-À savoir ?

-Brûler.

Un silence horrifié s'abattit sur la terrasse. La chienne avait brûlé mais elle était encore vivante. Cela expliqué son pelage clairsemé.

S'étant éloigné de l'affaire qui devait les préoccuper, Elrond toussota. Les regards redevinrent sérieux et Gandalf s'assit sur son fauteuil. Plus tôt sera finie le Conseil, plus tôt il pourrait soulager l'animal. Ce dernier se lova dans les bras de sa maîtresse en gémissant.

Frodon se leva, timidement et fit face aux représentants.

-Je vais le faire. Bien que je n'en connaisse le moyen.

Le magicien baissa la tête, dépité. Le semi-homme avait déjà apporté la bague, non l'Anneau, jusqu'ici. Cela serait un bien trop lourd fardeau pour lui.

L'ambiance s'allégea un peu quand les trois autres Hobbits se précipitèrent vers leur ami. Le magicien se joignit à eux, suivit par Aragorn, puis par un Elfe, un Nain et finalement par Boromir qui envoya un regard noir à la demoiselle en passant.

La Communauté semblait être formé mais personne ne félicita les volontaires. À la place, Gandalf toussota et, étrangement, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Il lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se joigne à eux.

-Vous voulez rire j'espère.

-Pas le moins du monde Maika. Je ne pense pas que votre place soit ici.

-Ah vraiment ? Et vous préférez que je vienne avec vous au risque de me faire tuer pour un simple anneau maléfique ?

-Une bague Maika …

Gandalf ferma les yeux en se rendant compte de la maladresse qu'il venait de commettre. Il était prêt à jurer sur sa barbe que c'était ce que voulait l'adolescente. Le sourire de celle-ci le confirma dans l'instant.

-Je n'ai pas le choix apparemment. Et bien va. Et puisse le sort m'être favorable.

Elle se leva avec précaution, sa petite charge dans les bras, et se plaça pas très loin de Boromir.

-Voici une compagnie bien hétéroclite …

-J'vous l'fais pas dire ! Murmura ironiquement Maika.

-… Vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau, continua Elrond sans prêter attention à l'intervention de la demoiselle.

-Finalement, vous aviez raison Gandalf, la Communauté de la Bague ça l'aurait pas fait.

-Euh … excusez moi mais … je suis pas un bouseux.

Maika regarda Boromir, abasourdie. Il avait fini par réagir sur le terme mais avec un temps de latence. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter, au grand désespoir de toute la Communauté :

-Si vous préférez cul-terreux, c'est vous qui voyez.

Le voyage risquait d'être long.


	4. Chapter 3

Assise sur son lit, la tête entre les mains, Maika se lamentait.

-Rah, pourquoi a-t-il encore fallu que je parle avant de réfléchir ? Maman me le reprochait toujours.

-Mais vous êtes comme ça.

-Hum …

L'adolescente sursauta brusquement. Son regard croisa celui du vieux magicien.

-Mais ça va pas non ?

-Si parfaitement, répondit l'homme. Merci de vous en souciez.

Maika haussa un sourcil, interloquée. Il se fichait d'elle en plus. Elle se détourna légèrement, boudeuse. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Shérazade qui gémit légèrement.

-Vous avez insulté tous le monde sauf moi. Pourrais-je en connaître la raison ?

-Magicien, marmonna la sorcière.

-Bon, il serait peut-être temps de s'occuper de ce petit animal.

-Merci bien, je peux très bien le faire moi-même.

-D'après les nombreux documents, les sorcières ne sont pas capables de guérir.

-Ça dépend du point de vue.

Maika se leva et s'approcha d'un sac dont elle sortit plusieurs pots, que Gandalf avait réussi à lui procurer. L'adolescente en ouvrit un et en prit une noisette avant de l'appliquer sur le pelage du canin.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le magicien.

-Une pommade d'aloé vera. C'est assez efficace pour plusieurs choses : brûlures, plaies, hématomes.

-Vous semblez vous y connaître.

-C'est ma spécialité en vérité. Mais il n'est pas facile de trouver mes plantes ici, j'ai dû un peu forcer la terre.

Elle se détourna assez rapidement. Pourquoi lui racontait-elle tout cela ? Elle finit l'application de la pommade et s'essuya les doigts dans un morceau de tissu qu'elle rangea avec les pots, dans le sac.

Gandalf resta pensif un moment. De l'aloe vera. Ce n'était pas une plante qu'il connaissait, mais peut-être avait elle un autre nom ici. Il jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire avant que ses yeux ne se pose sur la chienne, recroquevillée sur sa couverture du lit.

-Vous êtes que cela sera suffisant ? Demanda le magicien.

-Oh … oui. Ce ne sont que des brûlures superficielles. Elle se guérit quand deux ou trois jours. Avant la fin de la semaine son poil aura retrouvé son brillant et sa douceur.

-Comment pouvez vous en être sûre ?

-Parce qu'elle vient juste d'arriver dans ce monde. Quand je suis arrivée ici, j'ai découvert quelques brûlures aussi. Mais je n'ai plus rien maintenant.

-Un autre monde ? Cela expliquerait votre méconnaissance de la géographie du monde.

Maika acquiesça et se leva en s'étirant. Un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur lui indiqua que son repas serait bientôt apporté. Trois jours étaient passés depuis son esclandre au Conseil et les membres de la Communauté se réunissaient pour prendre leurs repas, tous sauf elle. Elle avait un peu peur des réactions de chacun en sa présence. Elle n'avait pas été tendre avec une partie d'entre eux, les Elfes, les Nains et Boromir.

-Aller venez, il est temps d'y aller, signala Gandalf.

-Aller où ?

-Dîner bien sûr. Ce soir, vous viendrez aussi.

-Non, non. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée.

-Je crois au contraire que c'est une excellente idée.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que la jeune fille avait une impression de déjà vu. Le magicien s'approcha et l'attrapa par le poignet avant de la tirer vers l'extérieur. Ils parcoururent plusieurs couloirs pendant que la demoiselle traînait les pieds au maximum pour ralentir. Cela n'avait aucun effet, Gandalf était bien trop déterminé pour cela.

Ils passèrent une porte et des exclamations de bienvenue pour le magicien fusèrent. Lui était apprécié au moins. Il se décala, laissant la jeune fille à la vue de tous. Quelques mines renfrognées se glissèrent sur certains visages. L'idée de s'excuser la titilla mais l'arrogance du futur Intendant du Gondor la mettait toujours hors d'elle. Si il fallait vraiment s'excuser, elle le ferait individuellement mais pas auprès de Boromir. Il ne fallait pas exagéré.

Aragorn se leva et l'invita à se joindre à leur table. Les quatre Hobbits hochèrent vigoureusement la tête, voulant en apprendre plus sur la demoiselle. Gandalf l'attira jusqu'à la table et elle se posa à côté d'un Elfe et en face de Boromir … au joie. Le premier contact visuel qu'elle reçu fut un regard plus noir encore que les ténèbres.

-Je suis ravie de vous revoir aussi, ironisa l'adolescente.

Gandalf la poussa du coude et elle haussa les épaules. Elle se tourna vers l'Elfe et le Nain qui dînait face à face. À croire que la Communauté avait le sens de l'humour.

-Je suis désolée de ce que je vous ai dis au Conseil, ce n'était pas dans mon intention de vous ridiculiser.

-Croyez vous sincèrement que je vais accepter vos excuses ? Demanda Boromir.

-Non, j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas. Ce n'est pas à vous que je présentais mes excuses.

Le teint du Gondorien vira au rouge alors que l'humiliation l'atteignait encore de plein fouet. Cela eut le mérite de dérider les membres de la tablée. Il se leva et darda un regard mauvais sur elle.

-Tu n'es qu'une enfant irrespectueuse de tes aînés …

-Là, je ne vous permet pas, répliqua-t-elle en se levant également. J'ai toujours respecté mes aînés. Mais il s'avère que les grosses têtes, qui se croient tout permis sous prétexte qu'ils ont un titre, ont tendance à me donner la gerbe.

-Comment ose-tu …

-Quoi, le fils pourri gâté ne sait pas comment j'ose ? C'est plutôt simple pourtant, je parle.

-Petite peste …

-Non navrée, je suis encore humaine.

Un duel de regard s'engagea alors. La gamine se croyait tout permis et le fils à papa se croyait au dessus de tout le monde. Inconsciemment, il leva le bras dans le but de la gifler.

-Vous faites ça et je vous en colle une.

Le ton de la demoiselle était cassant et cela était évident qu'elle le giflerait sans aucune hésitation.

-Vous ne serez qu'une charge dans cette guerre, signala Boromir.

-Vraiment ? Au moins autant que vous je le crains et dieu sait comme je n'aime pas me rabaisser à un tel niveau.

La gifle partit aussitôt. La tête de Maika était partie sur le côté. Elle porta une main sur sa joue endolorie. Ses mâchoires se serrèrent avec force et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Le vent claqua à l'extérieur. L'adolescente grimpa sur la table et se jeta sur Boromir. Son crochet du droit l'atteignit directement sur son nez qui se mit à saigner abondamment. Un grondement se fit entendre à la porte. Shérazade se tenait là, les babines retroussaient et le poil hérissait. Cet humain avait osé toucher SA maîtresse. Il allait le regretter amèrement. Gandalf s'interposa entre l'animal et le Gondorien, attrapant la chienne en plein saut.

-Ne t'avise pas une seule fois de me toucher, avorton. La prochaine fois, ce ne sera peut-être pas seulement un nez cassé.

Maika se releva. Une aura sombre semblait se dessiner autour d'elle. Elle regarda de haut le petit arrogant qui tremblait et récupéra Shérazade avant de sortir. Avant de franchir la porte elle signala :

-Je vous l'avait bien dit, c'était une très mauvaise idée.

La porte claqua derrière elle, violemment.

-Rah, j'ai recommencé.

Shérazade ne leva même pas la tête. Cela faisait déjà une heure que sa maîtresse se lamentait sur son habitude à s'emporter.

-Et par dessus le marché, ton apparition n'a pas dû arranger les choses …

La litanie de la demoiselle dura encore plusieurs minutes. Elle s'était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une jambe remontait contre elle et l'autre pendant dans la chambre. Elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil au pot d'aloe vera qui traînait sur la table en attendant son bon vouloir. La sorcière l'avait sorti en espérant que quelqu'un viendrait. Elle aurait bien voulu confier le baume à quelqu'un pour le donner à Boromir.

Maika se maudit encore une fois. Elle avait toujours eu tendance à s'emporter facilement et elle rendait toujours, ou presque, les coups qu'on lui donnait. Mais là, elle avait peut-être exagéré.

Alors qu'elle se désolait encore une fois, on toqua à la porte. Elle releva légèrement la tête.

-Maika, puis-je entrer ? C'est Aragorn.

-Oui.

L'homme entra, quoiqu'un peu hésitant. Il portait un plateau avec quelques mets. Shérazade leva à peine la tête avant de se rendormir. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil mais méfiant.

-Vous ne craignez rien, Shérazade sait bien juger les gens.

-Boromir n'est pas … bon ? Demanda le rôdeur.

-Oh si probablement. Mais il m'a frappée alors c'est une autre paire de manches. Qu'êtes-vous venir faire ici ?

-Vous n'avez rien mangé au dîner.

-Oh … merci.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire. Elle vit l'homme se tourner et prendre le pot. Puis il se retourna à nouveau vers la jeune fille. Il lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une pommade d'aloe vera. C'est efficace pour pas mal de chose. Je pourrais vous demander un service ?

-Bien sûr.

-Vous … vous pourriez apporter ce baume à Boromir ? Pour sa plaie que je lui ai faite sur le nez.

-Vous regrettez ?

-J'ai tendance à m'énerver très facilement. Et oui, après, je me lamente. Mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir frapper … mais j'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort.

Maika porta son regard vers l'extérieur. Elle ne vit pas Aragorn sourire. Même si l'adolescente avait paru très dangereuse quelques temps plus tôt, elle n'était qu'une jeune fille impulsive.

-Je vais lui apporter dans ce cas là, accepta Aragorn.

-Merci. Mais … ne lui dites pas que ça viens de moi, il pourrait croire que je veux le tuer.

-Très bien, mais essayez de vous tempérez en présence de Boromir.

-Ouais, quand il arrêtera d'avoir la grosse tête.

-Maika …

L'interpellée grogna un vague acquiescement, ce qui amusa l'homme. Cette enfant était marrante et avait un bon fond, même si elle était trop spontanée. Cela était probablement dû à son âge, mais elle s'assagirait dans le futur. Il en était certain. Peut-être même très bientôt.


	5. Chapter 4

Le départ eut lieu quelques jours plus tard. Gandalf, aidé d'Aragorn, avait réussi plusieurs fois à attirer Maika aux dîners. Mais elle se tenait toujours aussi loin de Boromir que possible, on ne savait jamais ce qu'elle pouvait encore commettre.

En ce jour, l'homme n'avait plus de blessure et son nez ne semblait plus cassé. Cela n'empêcha pas l'adolescente de lui jeter un regard des plus noirs. Le magicien regarda le cinéma de l'enfant d'un regard blasé. Le voyage promettait vraiment d'être long.

Maika remercia le seigneur Elrond pour son hospitalité, malgré que le début de son séjour n'ait pas été dans une chambre. Elle s'excusa également pour le bazar qu'elle avait mis lors du Conseil. Il la regarda sévèrement mais soulagé qu'elle parte.

Aragorn faisait également ses adieux, puis chacun rejoignit le magicien en bordure de la Cité. Seul Frodon, le Porteur de l'Anneau, s'attardait en ces murs. Gandalf finit par sonner le ralliement :

-La Communauté attend le Porteur de l'Anneau.

Le Hobbit se tourna ers eux et se rapprocha. Puis ils finirent par partir, sans un regard en arrière, le Porteur menant le groupe. À la première intersection, quelques mètres plus loin, Frodon demanda tout bas de quelque côté aller. La sorcière sourit.

Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs heures, alors que les semi-hommes commençaient déjà à fatiguer, la plus jeune de tous évoluait avec grâce et, contre toute attente, rapidité. Certaines branches, les plus proches d'elle, se pliaient dans sa direction en espérant recevoir ne serait-ce qu'un simple contact avec leur précieuse interprète.

Peu remarquèrent ce qu'il se passait. Gandalf observa l'étroit lien entre la nature et la sorcière, même les elfes ne pouvaient en être aussi proche, cela l'émerveilla. Aragorn et Legolas repérèrent l'étrange situation, mais aucun d'eux ne savait ce que cela signifiait.

Ils longèrent les Monts Brumeux vers le Sud. Le magicien voulait passer par une brèche dans les montagnes, connue sous le nom de la Trouée du Rohan. Il s'agissait du passage le plus direct pour atteindre le Mordor où s'élevait le volcan capable de détruire l'Anneau.

Quelques jours après avoir quitté Imladris, la compagnie décida de faire une pause sur un amas rocheux. Alors que Frodon et Sam s'affairaient à préparer une collation, le Gondorien proposa aux deux autres semi-hommes de s'entraîner à l'épée. Les autres profitèrent du spectacle pendant que Legolas jetait un œil à l'horizon. Maika passait une main distraite dans le pelage de Shérazade qui en aurait ronronné de plaisir si elle avait été un félin.

La sorcière sourit doucement alors que le vent jouait dans ses cheveux. Le Rôdeur s'approcha de l'adolescente et s'installa à ses côté, sa pipe à la main. La chienne plissa le museau, tout comme la maîtresse quand les premières effluves arrivèrent.

-Vous ne semblez guère éreintée, murmura l'homme.

-Non, j'ai déjà marché pendant plusieurs jours, avec ma mère et mes tantes.

-Tenez.

Aragorn lui tendit le pot de pommade que Maika lui avait confié il y a quelques temps. Il était déjà à moitié entamé, l'homme en avait bien abusé. Elle fit légèrement la moue en le rangeant dans son sac. Elle avait prit la totalité de ses remèdes et une ou deux tenues de rechanges. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus.

-Merci, il en a été satisfait au moins j'espère.

-Je crois même qu'il en a utilisé après sa guérison. Un effet plutôt intéressant d'après lui.

-Tu m'étonnes. L'aloe vera a des vertus hydratantes, sa peau doit être douce à présent. J'espère en avoir assez pour tout le voyage. Oh et s'il vous plaît ne prenez pas de coup de soleil.

-Pardon ?

-Vous êtes excusé.

Le Rôdeur haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Maika sourit et reprit :

-Désolée, une habitude. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette pommade est efficace contre les plaies, les brûlures et les coups de soleil. Mais si tout le monde a des coups de soleil, je n'en n'aurais jamais assez !

L'homme la regarda, amusé. Cette enfant était vraiment amusante. Ses yeux étaient voilés, mais elle n'était pas encore prête pour révéler quoi que ce soit, même si cela pesait horriblement sur ses épaules.

Maika se leva soudainement. Elle se précipita vers Gandalf, Shérazade sur ses talons.

-Gandalf, quelque chose ne va pas.

-Pardon ?

-Vous êtes … mais c'est pas le moment. Quelque chose vient par le Sud, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir de quoi il s'agit.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers la direction signalée. Un étrange nuage noir progressait à une vitesse impressionnante vers eux.

-Ce n'est qu'un petit nuage ! Affirma Gimli, le Nain, en tirant sur sa pipe.

-Qui avance vite, remarqua Boromir. Et contre le vent !

-Des crébins du pays de Dun ! Cria l'Elfe À couvert !

L'adolescente courut récupérer son sac avant de se faire attraper et tirer sous les rochers, derrière les rares broussailles. Shérazade était un peu plus loin, le museau vers le Sud, le poil hérissé et toutes crocs dehors.

-Shé …

-Chut. Elle ne craint rien, c'est un animal.

La voix qui lui parvenait était celle de l'Elfe. Elle siffla doucement et le chiot se rabattit vers elle. En même temps que Shérazade disparaissait du champ de vision des oiseaux, ces derniers passaient juste devant eux. À première vue, ils ne les avaient pas vu, mais Maika n'en était pas certaine.

Dès que tous se redressèrent, Gandalf dit :

-Le passage du Sud est surveillé. Nous devons passer par le col du Caradhras.

Tous frissonnèrent, l'adolescente ne comprit pas pourquoi. Ils récupérèrent cependant leurs affaires et se mirent en route, la mine grave. La sorcière se rapprocha du magicien et demanda :

-Pourquoi vous semblez craindre cette montagne ?

-Cette montagne reste toujours enneigée et le temps y est très capricieux.

-C'est pas le principe d'une montagne ?

Tous la regardèrent un instant. Elle n'avait pas tord et Gandalf hocha la tête en haussant les épaules.

Les heures défilèrent alors que le groupe avançait toujours. De légères traces de neige commençaient à apparaître. Il ne fallut que quelques heures avant qu'ils n'aient de la neige jusqu'aux genoux. L'avancée se faisait bien moins rapide, sauf pour l'Elfe qui marchait sur la poudreuse.

La fatigue se fit plus rapide. Frodon en fut le premier à en souffrir quand il chuta et recula le quelques mètres avant d'être arrêté par Aragorn en fin de file. Le Porteur vérifia la présence de son fardeau, en constatant son absence, il releva la tête. Sa responsabilité était tombée à l'endroit de sa chute. Boromir ramassa la chaîne et contempla la rondelle d'or un moment.

-Boromir, rendez l'Anneau à Frodon.

-Comment tout un destin peut-il résider dans une si petite chose.

-Boromir … gronda doucement Maika.

Elle se tenait près de lui, le poing fermement serré et armé au cas où l'homme ne voudrait pas rendre le fardeau à son porteur. Il lui lança un regard mauvais et rendit l'Anneau à Frodon en murmurant :

-Je n'en ai cure.

Il bouscula Maika et revint sur ses pas. La chienne grogna un moment avant de reprendre son chemin derrière sa maîtresse.

Un soir, alors qu'ils avaient trouvé une grotte où s'abriter pendant la nuit, la sorcière s'installa à côté du magicien.

-Gandalf, on devrait rebrousser chemin.

-Pour quelle raison ? Demanda le mage.

-Eh bien … comment dire … le Caradhras ne veut pas de nous.

-Ne dites pas d'idioties, cingla Boromir.

Elle lui lança un regard dangereux. Gandalf posa une main sur le bras de le demoiselle afin d'attirer son attention. Il secoua la tête et lui dit :

-Nous passerons. Nous le devons.

-Mais …

-Maika. Nous passerons, c'est tout.

La sorcière se releva les yeux tristes. Ses doigts parcoururent la roche alors qu'elle s'éloignait de la compagnie. Elle se blottit dans un coin, Shérazade lovait contre elle en signe de réconfort. Même si ces humains ne pouvaient comprendre son humaine, cette sorcière était puissante et la terre lui était précieuse. Ces gens finiraient par comprendre, peut-être.

Le lendemain, le temps se dégrada rapidement, une tempête de neige les empêchait d'avancer, mais Gandalf persistait dans son entreprise. Bientôt, une voix s'éleva dans les airs, les implorant de repartir, le passage était bien trop dangereux.

-J'entends une voix sinistre dans l'air, signala Legolas.

-C'est Saroumane ! Cria le magicien.

-Non, c'est le Caradhras ! Répliqua Maika, mais personne ne lui porta attention.

Après un ultime avertissement, un grondement se répercuta dans les hauteurs. La sorcière leva le regard. Une avalanche. Elle tenta de prévenir les autres, mais Aragorn la poussa contre la paroi et le déluge de neige s'écroula sur eux, les ensevelissant.

Le cocon dans lequel se trouvait Maika était confortable, mais le froid y régnait. Elle aurait pu y rester pendant encore un moment. Mais une main la tira de ce refuge glacé.

-Gandalf, non ne pouvons rester ici.

-Prenons pas la Trouée du Rohan et passons par ma Cité.

-Si l'on ne peut pas passer au dessus passons en dessous.

Les voix tourbillonnaient dans la tête de la sorcière. D'autres voix se joignaient à celles de la Communauté, des voix soufflant de soulagement. La sorcière n'était pas morte.

-Passons par la Moria ! Trancha le Porteur de l'Anneau.

Le Rôdeur aida un instant l'adolescente avant de la confier à Legolas. L'enfant était totalement gelée, sa cape ne gardait plus la chaleur tellement elle était trempée.

La descente fut bien plus rapide que la montée. Ils furent au pied de la montagne à la fin de la journée et un feu fut allumé. Maika fut placée devant afin de retrouver les couleurs qu'elle avait perdu à cause du froid. Quand elle fut totalement réchauffée, elle rouvrit les yeux doucement et glapit en voyant les flammes aussi proches. Elle recula le plus rapidement possible en rampant.

Tous virent la réaction effrayée de la demoiselle, mais aucun ne posa de question devant le regard de Gandalf. Il se doutait de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la vie de la jeune fille, mais tant qu'elle ne dirait rien, il n'en ferait rien non plus.

Sans un mot, elle s'enroula dans sa cape, dos au feu et tremblante. Elle serra ses mains contre elle, espérant les calmer quelque peu. Elle était incapable d'être devant la moindre flamme sans paniquer totalement. Pour cela, le voyage risquait vraiment d'être long.

Dès que le soleil se leva, la Communauté prit le chemin de la Moria en longeant les montagnes. Maika se tenait un peu en retrait par rapport aux autres. Bien que sa qualité de sorcière ne soit pas officiellement reconnue, personne ne semblait l'écouter. Quel intérêt y avait-il à venir si ce n'est que pour essuyer des échecs ? Inconsciemment, peut-être, tous l'avaient blessée, même Gandalf qui pourtant savait de quoi il retournait.

De plus, au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la mine, des voix appelaient l'adolescente à l'aide. Elles pleuraient et semblaient être emprisonnées et rien ne paraissait pouvoir les délivrer.

En début de soirée, ils furent en vue de ce qui devait être l'entrée de la demeure de Balin, gardée par deux arbres offerts par les Elfes en des temps reculés. Les voix hurlaient à présents dans la tête de la jeune fille. Alors que Gandalf lisait les inscriptions, apparues grâce aux rayons de l'astre nocturne, Maika ne put retenir un gémissement.

-Qu'avez-vous ? Demanda Aragorn.

Maika secoua simplement la tête en s'éloigna légèrement du groupe. Les prisonnières étaient proches et cela la rendait malade. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, lassés par l'attente de l'ouverture de la porte, Pippin se mit à jeter des pierres dans le lac qui s'étendait aux pieds de la montagne. Les voix se mirent à vrombir de colère.

-L'eau.

Des têtes se tournèrent vers la demoiselle. Elle revint un peu vers eux, ses yeux ne quittant l'élément aqueux.

-Bravo, ceci est bien de l'eau ! Railla Boromir.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lui envoyer un regard noir. Face à l'entrée de la mine dont Gandalf avait presque abandonné la recherche du mot de passe, Maika s'approchait inexorablement du lac. Aragorn finit par la retenir par le bras. Elle tourna la tête vers elle, suppliante. Elle devait aider les prisonnières.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir sous la résolution de l'énigme par Frodon. L'adolescente fut alors tirée par le bras. Les voix se mirent à hurler de peur, elles ne voulaient pas que la sorcière sans aille, pas sans avoir fini ce pour quoi elle était présente près d'elles.

-Ce n'est pas une mine, mais un tombeau ! S'exclama Boromir.

Au même instant, le gardien de la porte se montra hors de l'eau. Il voulait la sorcière et ne la lâcherait pas, pas si près du but. Il tendit un tentacule vers Frodon pour l'éloigner de la jeune fille.

Cette-dernière se retourna et sortit. Deux autres appendices ne tendirent vers elle. Maika étendit ses bras, paumes à la verticale. Les deux tentacules touchèrent ses mains sans vraiment chercher à la repousser ou l'attirer.

-Lâchez le ! Ordonna l'adolescente d'une voix douce.

La créature lui obéit, déliant son ''bras'' et libérant le Hobbit, qui atterrit assez violemment au sol. Le Rôdeur le récupéra assez vite et l'attira dans la galerie. Tous les autres regardaient la sorcière les yeux ronds. Cette-dernière semblait légèrement rayonner.

-Gardiennes des eaux, des océans et des fleuves. Votre tâche s'achève en cet instant. Retournez auprès des vôtres, vous êtes libres.

La voix de Maika était douce, presque irréelle. Les tentacules se retirèrent et des rires légers s'élevèrent peu à peu. La créature hideuse aux nombreux appendices se désagrégea. L'eau se clarifia et, bientôt, des créatures mi-femme mi-poisson émergèrent des profondeurs pour s'incliner vers leur sauveuse. Celle-ci recula peu à peu et les portes de la mines se refermèrent sur elle.

L'adolescente se retourna pendant que la lumière se faisait dans la pièce. Elle était dévisagée par chacun des membres de la Communauté. Elle haussa un sourcil et demanda :

-Ben quoi ? Le spectacle vous a pas plu ?

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Interrogea le Gondorien, passablement énervé par une raison quelconque.

-Quoi, y te faut un dessin pour comprendre ?

Elle secoua la tête, trouvant l'homme lamentable. Elle s'approcha de Gandalf et l'enjoignit de poursuivre leur route.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû faire cela, lui signala-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules et lui emboîta le pas. Elle avait seulement délivré des sirènes, c'était pas la mer à boire. Un sourire étira ses lèvres … jeu de mots pourri.


	6. Chapter 5

Le voyage se poursuivit dans l'obscurité de la mine. Maika était inquiète, elle n'avait vu Shérazade depuis un moment et s'en voulait de ne pas avoir remarqué sa disparition.

De leur côté, les membres de la Communauté laissait souvent leur regard dérivé vers la jeune fille. L'exploit de transformer le Gardien de la mine en sirènes les avait marqués et ils finissaient par se demander qui était réellement la demoiselle qui les accompagnée. Plusieurs fois elle les avait avertis de danger que même Legolas n'avait remarqué : les crébins, l'avalanche du Caradhras et le Gardien. De plus son attitude envers le feu était des plus étrange, dès qu'elle voyait ne serait-ce qu'une étincelle, elle s'éloignait rapidement. Mais l'adolescente ne semblait pas motivée pour révéler ses secrets et le magicien ne semblait pas plus enclin à avouer ce qu'il savait. Les membres restaient donc dans l'obscurité.

Maika restait toujours à l'écart lors des pauses qu'ils s'octroyaient. Elle était un peu rancunière et Gandalf ne s'était toujours pas excusé quand il l'avait rabrouée dans la grotte de la montagne. Elle ne se sentait également pas très à l'aise dans ce souterrain. Elle ne paraissait pas être la seule non plus, le magicien était dans le même état qu'elle, malgré qu'il ne laisse rien paraître.

Recroquevillée dans son coin, en haut des marches abruptes qu'ils venaient de gravir, la sorcière avait une irrésistible envie de pleurer. La raison en était inconnue, mais elle avait incroyablement peur. Et le fait que le vieil homme ne sache pas non plus où aller n'arrangeait rien. Aragorn s'était approché d'elle pour connaître la raison de son mal-être, mais elle avait tourné la tête en espérant qu'il n'est pas vu les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

Quelques mots furent échangés entre Frodon et la magicien au sujet d'une créature qui les suivait depuis un moment déjà avant que le magicien ne se lève et sonne la reprise de leur périple. Ils prirent l'escalier montant du troisième tunnel, un premier descendant dans les profondeurs de la mine et le second tournant et ne suivant plus l'est, leur direction globale.

Peu de temps après, le vieil homme fit venir Maika près de lui. La jeune fille n'avait plus dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans la Moria et cela commençait sincèrement à l'inquiéter.

-Qu'avez-vous ?

Elle secoua la tête, refusant tout bonnement de parler. Elle craignait de fondre en larmes à la moindre parole.

-Si c'est pour Shérazade que vous vous inquiétez, il n'y a pas de raison, elle vous attendra probablement à la sortie.

Maika secoua une nouvelle fois la tête. Shérazade était intelligente, elle ne s'en faisait pas. Ce qui la préoccupait était les lieux, elle n'était pas à l'aise et une peur sourde pulsait en elle. Les voix de la nature ne l'atteignait pas. Malgré qu'elle soit entourée par la terre, celle-ci ne cherchait même pas à la rassurer, au contraire, elle semblait la mettre en garde.

Gandalf ne poursuivit pas son interrogatoire. Dans son état, l'adolescente ne répondrait à aucune question. Il avait remarqué les larmes qu'elle avait essayé de ravaler. Il ne fallait pas grand chose pour qu'elle finisse par sangloter. Finalement, le magicien n'aurait peut-être pas dû la forcer à venir. Maika avait tenté de le prévenir au Caradhras, mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre. Cela avait peut-être contribué à rendre l'enfant plus fragile.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à nouveau plusieurs heures plus tard. Ils avaient atteint une haute salle où une unique ouverture essayait d'illuminer l'endroit. Maika fut légèrement soulagée à la vue de cette fenêtre. C'était peut-être le signe qu'ils sortiraient bientôt de cet enfer.

Ceci dit, le repos fut de courte durée, des tambours raisonnaient depuis les profondeurs, inquiétant tout le groupe. Les dormeurs se réveillèrent et les éveillés s'échangèrent un regard. Maika se recroquevilla, les mains sur les oreilles. Ces signaux la perturbaient, les occupants de la mine était au courant de la présence des intrus et l'adolescente avait la curieuse sensation qu'ils se préparaient à les chasser de leur demeure.

La pause ne dura guère plus, Gandalf les fit lever et ils reprirent leur marche. La salle ne débouchait que sur un seul autre couloir, fermé par une porte, heureusement, ouverte. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la salle.

Un cercueil de pierre était érigé en son centre. Deux autres portes étaient présentes, l'une était scellée, l'autre menait dans les profondeurs.

Gimli s'effondra à la vue de la tombe. Il s'agissait de son cousin Balin dont il vantait tant l'hospitalité. Chacun accorda une prière au mort. Maika inclina simplement la tête en signe de respect.

Le recueillement fut bref. Une clameur de guerre venait à eux à grande vitesse. Legolas et les deux Hommes fermèrent les portes, espérant avoir un moment de préparation supplémentaire. Les Hobbits se massèrent autour de Gandalf et ce-dernier enjoignit Maika de venir vers lui. Elle le contourna et le colla contre le mur de la salle.

La sorcière n'était pas une combattante et elle rechignait à se servir de la dague que Aragorn lui avait confié, au cas où. Autrefois, la nature tentait toujours de protéger sa sorcière. Peu avait réussit à l'atteindre dans un véritable combat. La seule fois où la nature échoua à la protéger, Maika s'en souvenait encore.

La porte fut défoncée. Des êtres plus hideux les uns que les autres entraient par dizaine dans la pièce. Les cicatrices sur leur peau grise les rendaient inquiétants, de même que leurs dents taillées en pointe. Leurs petits yeux n'étaient remplis que de haine à l'égard des intrus. Ils étaient à peine vêtus et leur odeur pestilentielle atteignait Maika de plein fouet, manquant de la faire vomir.

Le magicien s'efforçait de garder l'adolescente sans défense dans son dos afin de la protéger. Le sol se mettait parfois à pulser, déstabilisant les adversaires. Même si l'adolescente n'avait pas accès à son élément de prédilection, la terre tentait toujours de la protéger sans blesser ses alliés.

La terre se mit à trembler de plus en plus, mais cela n'était plus l'oeuvre de Maika. Quelque chose arrivait et cela devait être vraiment gros. Quatre des créatures entrèrent tirant une chaîne à bout de bras. Une voix rauque répondit à l'ordre de ses tortionnaires. Une bête de plus de deux mètres entra, brisant le chambranle de la porte. Sa peau était verte et sa tête était si petite par rapport au corps que cela aurait été risible en d'autres circonstances.

En un instant d'inattention, un gobelin passa la garde Gandalf et se rua sur l'adolescente. Un pic rocailleux le transperça de part en part, éclaboussant la demoiselle d'une gerbe de sang noir. Celle-ci se mit à trembler alors que le corps se fait glisser à terre. Prise d'une crise de folie, Maika laissa échapper à la fois un cri strident et ses pouvoirs. Le sol trembla, secouant ennemis et alliés. Des pieux de pierre se formèrent, perforant gobelins et troll.

Quand la pièce fut vidée de toute présence ennemie, le cri de Maika se bloqua et celle-ci se retint au mur afin de ne pas tomber. Chacun la regarda, interdit. Seul le magicien finit par s'approcher d'elle en lui tendant un morceau de tissu. Aussitôt, elle s'en saisit et enleva le sang qui la barbouillait.

Elle se détourna précipitamment et rendit le peu qu'elle avait avalé dans la journée.

-Petite nature, cracha Boromir.

Ce fut le magicien qui lui envoya un regard noir. Maika n'était encore qu'une enfant, elle avait droit à ses moments de faiblesse. Il l'aida à se relever et l'entraîna vers la seule porte encore accessible. Il prononça quelques mots magiques pour la sceller avant de rejoindre les autres au bout de l'escalier.

L'escalier suivant comportait un trou. Legolas fut le premier à sauter, suivit de Boromir, de trois Hobbits, de Maika, du magicien puis de Gimli. Un morceau du plafond se détacha et vint se fracasser l'escalier, juste derrière Aragorn et Frodon. Les quelques marches se mirent à vaciller. L'Homme enjoignit au Hobbit de faire comme lui afin qu'ils arrivent sains et saufs sur la partie intact.

Quand la compagnie fut de nouveau réunit, ils continuèrent leur descente. Maika s'arrêta cependant et jeta un regard en arrière, quelque chose de luminescent se dirigeait vers eux. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir son analyse, Aragorn l'avait saisie par le poignet et l'obligeait à les suivre dans leur course folle.

Un pont se présenta bientôt à eux, enjambant un abîme aux profondeurs inconnues. Un nouveau souterrain les attendait qui les mènerait vers l'extérieur.

-Menez les Aragorn.

Maika se retourna alors. Gandalf se tenait au milieu du pont. La rive d'en face était remplie de flamme, figeant net l'adolescente. Une forme se dégagea de cette fournaise. Une créature, plus haute encore que le troll et plus imposante s'avança. Faite d'ombre et de flamme, un visage se distinguait. Une bouche incandescente se fendait pour pousser un cri à demi muet, crachant des gerbes d'étincelles. Ses yeux de flamme était posés sur le magicien qui lui barrait le passage. Pour compléter le portrait démoniaque, deux cornes pointaient vers le ciel et deux ailes repliés se trouvaient dans le dos de la créature.

Ce fut finalement le déclencheur. Les larmes de Maika se mirent à couler sans interruption. Elle tremblait de tout son être mais ne prononça pas un mot, ses yeux toujours fixés sur le monstre d'ombre et de feu.

La réalité échappa à l'adolescente, la vue des flammes ne cessait de la ramener en arrière, dans un souvenir qu'elle voudrait entièrement oublier. Les mains sur la tête, s'arrachant presque des mèches de cheveux, Maika était paralysée, comme ligotée, comme dans son souvenir.

Elle ne prêta pas attention à Gandalf qui chutait irrémédiablement dans l'abîme. Elle ne sentit même pas les deux bras qui l'enserrèrent pour la porter en dehors de la mine.

Le soleil la frappa de plein fouet, dardant ses cruels rayons dans les yeux habitués à l'obscurité de l'adolescente. Elle reprit alors conscience alors qu'on la posait sur un rocher. Tous pleuraient ou étaient attristés. Les Hobbits se serraient les uns contre les autres, Gimli versait quelques larmes de même que Boromir. Legolas, qui l'avait transportée jusque là, gardait les yeux dans le vague attristé par la disparition de son ami. Seul Aragorn les obligeait à se lever pour reprendre la route. L'endroit n'était pas sûr.

-Laissez leur un moment, par pitié, réclama le futur Intendant.

-La nuit les collines grouillent d'orcs ! Riposta le second Homme. Allons, relevons les.

L'Elfe aida Aragorn à relever les Hobbits. Mais l'un d'eux manquait à l'appel. Déjà Frodon marchait pour s'éloigner de l'endroit où Gandalf avait péri, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Le voyage prit des allures de funérailles. Ils avançaient tout de même en procession serrée et rapide. Ils ne devaient pas s'éternisaient dans les environs.

La communauté fut bientôt un vue d'un bois des plus magnifique. La lumière du soleil couchait se reflétait sur les feuilles dorés. Le spectacle était à couper le souffle et tous s'arrêtèrent pour le contempler. Ils s'enfoncèrent alors entre les arbres. Les branches se penchaient doucement vers eux, toujours ravis qu'une sorcière soit près d'eux.

-Restez près de moi jeunes Hobbits, commença le Nain. Une sorcière règne dans ces bois. Mais voilà un Nain qu'elle n'ensorcellera pas.

Une sorcière ? Vraiment ? Maika resta interdite. La forêt ne paraissait pas être sous la protection d'une sorcière. Les Elfes pouvaient avoir de nombreux pouvoirs, d'après ce que Gandalf lui avait appris, mais aucun n'était sorcier.

Alors que Gimli se vantait sur sa vue aussi perçante que celle d'un faucon et de son ouïe semblable à celle du renard, ils furent entourés par un certain nombre d'Elfes blonds, braquant leurs arcs sur eux. Maika envoya un regard plutôt blasé à son compagnon. Sa vue et son ouïe n'étaient pas si aiguisées que cela.

La Communauté fut conduit sur un talan, une plate-forme dans les arbres, par le chef de l'escouade : Haldir. Ce-dernier ne voulait pas qu'ils amènent le malheur de l'Anneau dans la belle forêt de Lothlorien. Pourtant, le rôdeur de la Compagnie insista. Le lendemain, le gardien accepta de les mener à sa Dame.


	7. Chapter 6

Maika dormit à peine de la nuit. Elle appréhendait la rencontre avec la Dame de la forêt. La première réaction d'Elrond quand elle était arrivée dans ce monde avait été de l'enfermer. Il était vrai qu'elle avait attaqué, sans réellement le vouloir, les gardes de la cité. Elle espérait seulement que cela ne se reproduirait pas. L'absence de son familier la préoccupait également.

Cependant, elle n'eut guère le loisir de s'inquiétait encore, la Communauté reprenait son voyage en direction de Caras Galadhon, la cité des Elfes de Lotholorien. Ils n'y parvinrent que dans la soirée.

La ville se situait principalement dans les arbres. Les escaliers qui menaient aux différentes plate-formes étaient éclairés par de petites lumières, rendant la cité aussi belle que celle des fées.

Ils montèrent plusieurs dizaines de marches, au malheur de certains, avant d'arriver à un palier assez grand pour tous les accueillir. Deux trônes blancs se tenaient sur une estrade légèrement sur-élevée. Deux elfes se levèrent et s'approchèrent d'eux. Tout deux semblaient rayonner.

Malgré le terme que Gimli avait employé était incorrecte, la Dame de la Lotholorien était une magicienne et ses pouvoirs paraissaient puissants, au vue de l'aura qu'elle dégageait.

-Où se trouve Gandalf ? J'aimerais m'entretenir avec lui, déclara le Seigneur.

-Il est tombé, susurra la Dame.

Elle avait seulement regardé les visages de la Communauté pour le savoir ? Non, l'Elfe était télépathe. Cela n'était pas une très bonne nouvelle pour la sorcière.

La Dame, Galadriel, les regarda à nouveau, un à un. Boromir sembla souffrir de cet échange de regard. Elle n'était pas seulement télépathe, en déduisit Maika, elle provoquait aussi des visions.

Quand le regard des deux mages se rencontrèrent, cela lui terrible. Il ne s'en était fallu que d'une seconde pour que Galadriel découvre sa nature de sorcière. Pour beaucoup de monde les sorcières étaient des personnes mal-intentionnées. Les Elfes ne faisaient pas exception. Galadriel ne pensait qu'à une chose : éloigner la sorcière de l'Anneau.

La vision fut terrible pour l'adolescente. Bien plus dur que dans la Moria. Elle était assaillie par les flammes. Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait pour demander un tel traitement. Des rires et des cris de joie s'infiltrèrent dans sa tête alors que le feu ne cessait de la lécher. Empêcher les larmes de couler était chose impossible. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrir en un cri silencieux. Maika n'avait plus conscience de ce qui l'entourer.

-Haldir, emmenez la, ordonna la Dame.

-Mais …

La réplique d'Aragorn fut interrompue par la révélation de la nature de la demoiselle. Elle était une sorcière. Les visages se firent grave. Tous connaissaient la réputation de ces êtres honnis. Ils avaient voyagé avec une telle abomination. Cela était le ressentiment général. Boromir jubilait, il savait que cette gamine n'était pas normale.

Mais Grand-Pas s'interrogeait. Pourquoi Gandalf l'aurait fait venir tout en connaissant sa nature ? De plus, l'adolescente avait été inoffensive jusqu'ici. Sa peur dans les mines de la Moria ne semblait pas feinte. Il fallait qu'il la voit, mais pas ce soir, il irait le lendemain.

Assise sur un lit de paille, derrière les barreaux, Maika n'arrivait pas à arrêter ses larmes. Elle savait que la rencontre avec la Dame serait dure, mais retourner ses pires souvenirs contre elle n'était pas la manière la plus élégante de la neutraliser. Elle se maudit pour la seconde fois. Elle maudissait sa nature de sorcière. À cause de cela, elle finirait réellement sa vie ici.

Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux, serraient contre sa poitrine. Une mèche de cheveux blancs aux pointes noires glissa. L'adolescente la repoussa rageusement. Ses magnifiques cheveux noirs étaient subitement virés de couleur.

Le jour s'était levé et les gardes devant sa cellule s'étaient relayés. Quand elle entendit de nouveaux pas, Maika se tourna de façon à être dos à l'unique ouverture. Elle ne voulait pas que ses visiteurs voient ses larmes.

-La visiter ne nous apportera rien de bon. Repartons vers le camp.

Génial, le fils à papa était venu pour ''voir la sorcière''. Même ici, c'était un spectacle unique et généralement apprécié.

-Repartez si vous le désirez. Mais je vais voir Maika.

Tiens donc, Aragorn. Lui au moins l'appelait encore par son prénom. De là à dire que cela durera …

-Maika … murmura l'Homme, agenouillé devant sa cellule. J'aurais quelques choses à vous demander.

Il ne fut accueilli que par le silence. Elle était sûre que si elle parlait, sa voix allait chevroter.

-Laissons la.

-Non.

Le ton était implacable. Cela ne devait pas ravir le Gondorien.

-Maika. Êtes-vous vraiment une sorcière ?

L'adolescente ne put empêcher un rire nerveux de s'échapper. La question était vraiment débile.

-Vous voyez Aragorn, elle est folle. Allons nous en.

Elle serra les dents. Elle avait déjà supporté ces scènes. Elle pourrait encore les supporter. Devant le silence persistant de la demoiselle, le rôdeur s'en alla. Mais il reviendrait, Maika en était sûre.

Les jours passaient plus ou moins de la même manière. Parfois des membres de la Communauté venait demander à Maika si tout cela était vrai. Certain venait carrément l'insulter, comme Boromir. Maintenant qu'il connaissait sa nature, il se permettait d'être plus hautain qu'avant. Maika laissait couler. Mais cela finissait invariablement de la même manière, l'adolescente était en pleurs à la fin de chaque visite.

Les seuls à ne rien dire sur sa nature était Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais était hostile vers qui que ce soit, sauf Boromir peut-être.

Mais un jour, le soutient le plus important de Maika arrivant, la langue pendante, les poils rempli d'herbes. Ce fut la seule fois où la sorcière tendit les mains vers l'extérieur sans même se soucier de la présence de ses geôliers. Ses mains passaient avec bonheur dans le pelage doux du familier. Shérazade ne cessait de lécher le visage de sa maîtresse alors que celle-ci murmurait :

-Tu m'as retrouvé, ma Shérazade.

Depuis, l'animal restait allongée devant la geôle. Boromir ne vint plus du tout après avoir aperçut la chienne. Le souvenir à Fondcombes était encore trop présent pour provoquer le courroux du familier.

Un jour, Aragorn vint accompagné de la Dame et presque la totalité de la Communauté. Maika ne leur porta pas attention, toujours sur sa paillasse dos à l'ouverture. Shérazade leva à peine la tête mais avait toujours les sens en alerte.

-Maika, appela Aragorn.

La sorcière ne lui répondit toujours pas. Qu'il vienne avec une armée, cela ne changerait pas grand chose.

-C'est une question vraiment importante, commença Aragorn …

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas sauvé Gandalf ? Finit Galadriel.

Maika ne répondit pas. Sauver Gandalf, elle en avait de bonne celle-là. Comment sauver un magicien d'un monstre d'ombre et de flamme quand on craint le dernier élément ?

-Nous attendons une réponse, ordonna l'Elfe.

Shérazade grogna en représailles. Fatiguée, l'adolescente se leva et se tourna vers la Compagnie.

-Pourquoi je n'ai pas sauvé Gandalf ? Mais c'est plutôt simple. Je hais les magiciens.

Elle s'était approchée, laissant voir pour la première fois ses longs cheveux nacrés aux pointes ébènes, résultat de la neutralisation par Galadriel. Cela arracha quelques hoquets de stupeur à l'assemblée. Il ne restait presque rien des longs cheveux noirs de l'adolescente.

-Les magiciens m'ont pourri la vie et m'ont privé de ma famille, continua Maika.

La jeune fille se retourna et revint à sa position première en poursuivant :

-Finalement, je n'aurais jamais dû souhaiter une autre vie. Désolée Shérazade, mais cette vie paraît aussi pire que l'ancienne.

-Je vous l'avais dit ! Les sorcières, toutes pourries jusqu'à la moelle.

La chienne se leva alors, le poil gonflait et grognant contre l'humain qui osait insulter sa maîtresse.

-Shérazade, calma Maika.

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas sauvé Gandalf ? Redemanda Galadriel.

-Quoi, vous ne le savez pas ? Après la vision que vous m'avez imposé, ça m'étonne.

L'adolescente se retourna seulement pour donner un regard noir à la Dame. Elle savait pourquoi elle avait si peur du feu.

-Mais vu que ça vous amuse, autant le dire, n'est-ce pas ! Ironisa la sorcière. J'ai pas sauvé Gandalf, non c'est vrai. J'aurai pu ? Peut-être. Mais qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait vous devant un monstre de feu quand vous avez peur de celui-ci ? Qu'auriez-vous si vous aviez si peur que vous reviviez votre pire souvenir ? Qu'auriez-vous fais si vous aviez été brûlés vifs ?

Sa voix se brisa sur sa dernier question. Elle se rassit sur sa paillasse, dos à l'ouverture. Ses larmes coulaient à nouveau. Sous l'effet de la colère, elle avait avoué ce qu'elle voulait garder. Le pire secret de l'autre monde : la sentence des sorcières.

Le silence se fit dans son dos et la Compagnie se dispersa. Avec un peu de chance, ils la laisserait tranquille à présent.

-Je vous ferai sortir d'ici, promit le rôdeur avant de s'éloigner.

Maika se retourna et murmura un faible merci. Au moins une personne se montrait gentille avec elle. Elle ne pourrait peut-être plus suivre la Communauté après ça, mais elle savait au moins qu'Aragorn se souviendrait d'elle comme une personne et non pas comme ces ''détestables'' sorcières.


End file.
